doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Ricardo Mendoza
) |familiares = Rocío González (esposa) Ricardo Mendoza Jr. (hijo) Monserrat Mendoza (hija) Itzel Mendoza (hija) Luis Alfonso Mendoza (hermano) Nayeli Mendoza (sobrina) Gerardo Mendoza (sobrino) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA }} 380005shiryu.jpg|Shiryu de Dragón en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, uno de sus personajes más famosos. Coraje_elperro.jpg|Coraje en Coraje, el perro cobarde , es uno de sus personajes mas conocidos. Melman-madagascar.png|Melman en la saga Madagascar , es también otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Free_Vector_Ed_Edd_n_Eddy_008653.jpg|Eddy en Ed, Edd y Eddy (temps. 1-3) , es tambien otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Kaiba1.jpg|Seto Kaiba en en Yu-Gi-Oh!. Sosuke_Aizen_1.png|Sosuke Aizen en Bleach. Yamcha by momosexes-d6jwk8j.png|Yamcha (2ª voz) en la saga Dragon Ball. Steve_hyuga.jpg|Steve Hyuga en Supercampeones: Road to 2002. Cyborg_009_002_Jet_Link.png|Jet Link/002 en Cyborg 009. Rafael_2003.jpg|Rafael en Las Tortugas Ninja (2003). Jimmy_300.png|Jimmy en Ed, Edd y Eddy (temps. 3-6). Kusanagi_Mamoru.png|Mamoru Kusanagi en Blue Seed. Emperador Chou.png|Emperador Chou en Soul Hunter. Nicolas.png|Nicholas Kumada en Sailor Moon R, Sailor Moon S y Sailor Moon SuperS. SPM-Venom.png|Venom en Spider-Man. Shocksquatch.png|Shocksquatch en Ben 10: Omniverse. Fred_character.png|Fred Jones voz actual desde ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. (temp. 2). Blader_DJ_2.png|Blader DJ en Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Beyblade: Metal Masters y Beyblade: Metal Fury. Profiles_martin.jpg|Martin Kratt en Aventuras con los Kratt. Nakudu_dmadc.jpg|Nakudu en 10 000 A.C.. Lukeward.jpg|Luke Ward en O.C. Vidas ajenas. Matthew-fox-then.jpg|Charlie Salinger (2ª voz) en La familia Salinger. Jazzfreshprince.jpg|Jazz en El príncipe del rap en Bel Air. Mekhi_Phifer_as_Greg_Pratt.jpg|Dr. Gregory Pratt en E.R. Sala de urgencias. 220px-Jason_lee02.jpg|Ricardo Mendoza es la voz recurrente de Jason Lee. Scooby-Doo-2-fred.jpg|Fred Jones en las películas de Scooby-Doo. TO_Two-Bit_Matthews.png|Two-Bit Matthews en Los rebeldes. Paul_Pulp_Fiction.gif|Paul en Tiempos violentos. StephensSpeed.gif|Doug Stephens en Máxima velocidad. Billy_Lomis1.png|Billy Lomis en Scream (doblaje original). PinballParker.gif|Joe "Pinball" Parker en Con Air: Riesgo en el aire. DaveTrailerRoadChip.png|Dave Seville en las películas de Alvin y las ardillas. SolomonNorthup.jpg|Solomon Northup en 12 años esclavo (Versión 20th Century Fox). Kyle_Brody.jpg|Kyle Brody en Hechiceras. Gurdo.png|Gurdo en Dragon Ball Z Kai. sotatsu_jikeiin_53495.jpg|Sotatsu Jikeiin en Ranma ½. 478px-ProtoEXE.jpg|ProtoMan.EXE en MegaMan NT Warrior. Klaus_Von_Herzen.png|Klaus von Herzen en Bakugan. Colress anime.png|Colress de Pokémon. Papa.jpg|Shinichi Kasuga en Corrector Yui. Gabriel_Braga_Nunes.jpg|La voz recurrente de Gabriel Braga Nunes en las telenovelas brasileñas. Moxy.jpeg|Moxy en El show de Moxy. Martin hart.jpg|Martin Hart en Detectives criminales. SrMojón.jpg|Sr. Hankey en South Park (doblaje mexicano). Grendel_Beowulf.gif|Grendel en Beowulf. Latif.jpg|Latif en el canal ZooMoo. Ricardo Mendoza es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Es conocido por sus papeles como Shiryu de Dragón en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Seto Kaiba de Yu-Gi-Oh!, Venom en Spider-Man, Yamcha en Dragon Ball Z, Steve Hyuga en Supercampeones: Road to 2002, Coraje en Coraje, el perro cobarde, la 1ª voz de Eddy en Ed, Edd y Eddy, Michael Kelso (Ashton Kutcher) en El show de los 70, Raymond (Ray Romano) en Everybody Loves Raymond, Sosuke Aizen en Bleach, Melman en las películas de Madagascar entre otros. Es hermano del actor Luis Alfonso Mendoza y padre de los también actores Monserrat Mendoza, Itzel Mendoza y Ricardo Mendoza Jr., Es el tío de Gerardo Mendoza y Está casado con la también actriz Rocío González. thumb|230px|right thumb|right|230px Filmografía Anime Tōru Furuya *Yamcha (2ª voz) en Dragon Ball *Yamcha en Dragon Ball Z *Yamcha en Dragon Ball Z Kai *Yamcha en Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters *Yamcha en Dragon Ball Super Shō Hayami *Sosuke Aizen en Bleach *Narrador e insertos en Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Narrador e insertos en Beyblade: Metal Masters *Narrador e insertos en Beyblade: Metal Fury Bin Shimada *Nicholas Kumada en Sailor Moon R (ep. 70) *Nicholas Kumada en Sailor Moon S *Nicholas Kumada en Sailor Moon SuperS Noriaki Sugiyama *Blader DJ en Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Blader DJ en Beyblade: Metal Masters *Blader DJ en Beyblade: Metal Fury Hirotaka Suzuoki *Shiryu de Dragón en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco *Shiryu de Dragón en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades (OVA 00) *Shiryu de Dragón en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario (versión DVD) Takahiro Sakurai *Shiryu de Dragón en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (versión DVD) *Shiryu de Dragón en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Eliseos (versión DVD) Otros *Shiryu de Dragón (Ken Narita) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega *Dragón Negro / Dante de Cerbero / Sirius de Can Mayor / Guardia de Asgard / Siegfried de Dubhe Alpha (ep. 75) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco *Monje Shaolin alto que entrenó con Krillin en Dragon Ball *Gurdo en Dragon Ball Z Kai *Seto Kaiba / Tristan Taylor (eps. 49 y 50) / Caballero legendario Critias / Sacerdote Seto en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Eikichiro Saido (eps. 8 y 9) en Bleach *Mamoru Kusanagi en Blue Seed *Entrenador Brian / Ralph Mellow (adolescente) / Víctor Clifford / Riggo / Carlos (adolescente) / Ulrik / Voces adicionales en Supercampeones *Freddy Marshall (1ª voz) / Voces adicionales en Supercampeones J *Steve Hyuga en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 *Shinichi Kasuga en Corrector Yui *Jet Link/002 en Cyborg 009 *Renkotsu (1ª voz) en Inuyasha *Genjo Kakouton (Ton-chan) en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros *Alexandre Togosaku Oyajide en Magical Doremi *Professor Yamazaki en Martian Successor Nadesico *ProtoMan en MegaMan NT Warrior *Ryo Kisaragi en Mirmo Zibang *Misumi Tsurugi / Fukusuke Kikyakuya en Naruto *Tommy en Guerreros Samurai *Guki en YAT *Roark en Pokémon: Diamante y Perla *Stone en Popolocrois *Zotatsu Jikeiin en Ranma ½ *Juez apache / Kalim (ep. 46) en Shaman King *Emperador Chou en Soul Hunter *Ronin Sanada en Robots Ninja *Klaus Von Herzen / Profesor Clay (2ª voz) en Bakugan *Akihiko Ohta en Miki, la luchadora de ramen *Pierre / Marcello / Joshua (coordinador) en Pokémon *Terrorista #1 / Vendedor de ropa interior en Burn Up *Gray (ep. 1) / Hombre en público (ep. 3) en Gunsmith Cats *Voces adicionales en Astroboy Series animadas *Eddie Brock/Venom / Harry Osborn (1ª voz) en Spider-Man *Coraje / Doctor Vindaloo / Di Lung / Le Quack (un ep.) / Katz (eps. "Klub Katz" y "Ball of Revenge") / El gran Fusilli / Secretario de Bufo / Insertos / Voces adicionales en Coraje, el perro cobarde *Eddy (temps. 1-3) / Jimmy (temps. 3-6) / Narración e insertos (temps. 4-6) en Ed, Edd & Eddy *Whimsical Willy en Las chicas superpoderosas *Wendell en Mike, Lu y Og *Sr. Hankey en South Park (doblaje mexicano) *Martin Kratt en Aventuras con los Kratts *Po-Li en Donkey Kong Country *Sir Bello en Los dragones de la mesa cuadrada *Cap. Nemo en Las tres mellizas *Grandmaster en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes (2ª temporada) *Pequeño Elvis en El pequeño Elvis *Alan "Cerebro" Powers en Arturo *Padre de Ned en El lagartijo de Ned *Charlie Schumacher en La Máscara *Ptolomeo en Hércules *Giro Batol en Sandokán *Agente de Kingpin en El Hombre Araña: la serie *David Sorrenson en Daria *Ralph en Los Reyes de la colina *Rafael en Las Tortugas Ninja *Eugenio en La escuela del rino volador *Waddo en Los patos astutos *Pitufo Vanidoso en Los Pitufos *Sr. Dwicky (Consejero escolar) en Invasor Zim *Infierno (resto) en Beast Wars *Danny Wood en New Kids On The Block *Zs'Skayr (cap. 36), Ragnarok en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Morgg en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena *Shocksquatch en Ben 10: Omniverse *Capitán Calan (temps. 1-3) / Gabriel Rylander (ep. 9) / Voces adicionales en Generador Rex *Fred Jones (2ª voz) / Hugh Dederdee en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. *Ed / Morty Rogers en Hora de aventura *Gerente del restaurante / Diego Montez (Dados de peluche) en Un show más *Benjamin Mee / Anunciador de Final Bran-tasy / Él, Egipcio / Pit / Burro / Voces adicionales en MAD *Eddy / Danny Antonucci en Biografía Toon *Doc Greene en Transformers: Rescue Bots *Century (un ep.) / Gárgola Gris (un ep.) en Iron Man *Squirt en Mike, el caballero *Latif en ZooMoo *Trompeta / Conito enfermo / Voces adicionales en Cubitos *Voces adicionales en Looney Tunes *Voces adicionales en La pequeña Lulú *Voces adicionales en Descontrol (serie animada mexicana) Películas Jason Lee *Dave Seville en Alvin y las ardillas: Aventura sobre ruedas (2015) *Charles Stratford en Columbus Circle (2012) *Dave Seville en Alvin y las ardillas 3 (2011) *Dave Seville en Alvin y las ardillas 2 (2009) *Dave Seville en Alvin y las ardillas (2007) *Joe Beaver en Cazador de sueños (2003) *John Plummer en Ladrón por accidente (2002) Walton Goggins *Chris Mannix en Los 8 más odiados (2015) (versión Diamond Films) *Warden Nigel James en G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) *Stans en Depredadores (2010) *Wallace en Shanghai Kid (2000) Jack Black *Zed en Año uno (2009) *Motociclista en El periodista (2004) *Nick Vanderpark en La envidia mata (2004) Sean Hayes *Thomas en Antes de partir (2007) *Richard Levy en Una cita con tu ídolo (2004) *El pez y Sr. Humberfloob en El gato (2003) Cary Elwes *Doctor de Stan en Año nuevo (2011) *Arnold en Las reglas de Georgia (2007) Crispin Glover *Phil en Hot Tub: Solteros en el tiempo (2010) *Grendel en Beowulf (2007) Bradley Cooper *Steve Miller en Alocada obsesión (2009) *Trash Grice en Un rockero de locura (2008) Seth Rogen *Ira Wright en Siempre hay tiempo para reír (2009) *Ben Stone en Ligeramente embarazada (2007) Marlon Wayans ' *Buster "Bust-A-Move" Perkin en Norbit (2007) *Darryl Whiterspoon en El loco superdotado (1998) (Doblaje original) 'Freddie Prinze Jr. *Fred Jones en Scooby Doo 2: Monstruos sueltos (2004) *Fred Jones en Scooby Doo (2002) Paul Calderon *Norman en Cuatro habitaciones (1995) *Paul en Tiempos violentos (1994) Otros *Nat Turner (Nate Parker) en El nacimiento de una nación (2016) *Checco (Checco Zalone) en ¡No renuncio! (2016) *Dr. Nicodemus West (Michael Stuhlbarg) en Doctor Strange: Hechicero supremo (2016) *Eddie Thornton (Jonathan Silverman) en Beethoven y el tesoro del pirata (2014) *Barry Kleiman (Michael Nathanson) en El lobo de Wall Street (2013) *Solomon Northup (Chiwetel Ejiofor) en 12 años esclavo (2013) *Agente Shavers (Anthony Mackie) en Apuesta máxima (2013) *Tnte. Patrick Davenport (Jordan Belfi) en El peón (2013) *Sr. Hughes (Eddie Steeples) en Mi pobre angelito 5 (2012) *Dr. Chalmers (Reed Birney) en Ligeramente fracasada (2012) *Dallas (Matthew McConaughey) en Magic Mike (2012) (3ª versión) *Roache (Patton Oswalt) en Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo (2012) *Gerente de la cabaña de bodas (Murray Miller) y Vendedor de autos perdidos (Chris Newman) en Eternamente comprometidos (2012) *Rick (Ken Marino) en Locura en el paraíso (2012) *Hombre en funeral (J.B. Smoove) en El dictador (2012) *Tarik (Lucky Johnson) en Contrabando (2012) *Jefe de policía Almeida (Joseph Melendez) en Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) *Jim Morita (Kenneth Choi) en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) *Manny (Nicholas Turturro) en El guardián del zoológico (2011) *Paul (Ron Livingston) en 10 años (2011) *Agente Baker (Clayne Crawford) en La última carta 2: el baile de los asesinos (2010) *Tío Phil (Rhys Ifans) en El regreso de la nana mágica (2010) *Nakudu (Joel Virgel) en 10 000 A.C. (2008) *Mumbles (Idris Elba) en RocknRolla (2008) *Nicholas Angel (Simon Pegg) en Hot Fuzz (2007) *Cavanaugh (Tory Kittles) en Next: El vidente (2007) *DJ Donnie (Ludacris) en El hermano de Santa (2007) *Soldado #2 (Christopher May) en Leones por corderos (2007) *Steven Obanno (Isaach De Bankolé) en Casino Royale (2006) *Detective Jamison (Gino Montesinos) en Drake & Josh van a Hollywood (2006) *Leandro el cuervo (André Benjamin) en La telaraña de Charlotte (2006) *Cholo (John Leguizamo) en Tierra de los muertos (2005) *Kipper Tor (Drew Powell) en Invasión 2: El héroe de la federación (2004) *Robert "Bobby" Saint (James Carpinello) en El castigador (2004) *Simon (Adrian Lester) en El día después de mañana (2004) *Mitch Martin (Luke Wilson) en Aquellos viejos tiempos (2003) *Adam Lockwood (Wentworth Miller) en Inframundo (2003) *Tommy (Anthony Anderson) en Cradle 2 the Grave (2003) *Snuffy (Noel Gugliemi) en Los más buscados de Malibú (2003) *Julius Armas (Master P) en Hollywood: Departamento de homicidios (2003) *Spencer Jones (Jordan Bridges) en La sonrisa de Mona Lisa (2003) *Arthur Azuka (Sammi Rotibi) en Lágrimas del sol (2003) *Tucker (Patrick Breen) en Me llaman Radio (2003) *Voces adicionales en Mano a mano: La película (2002) *Cadillac Tom (Luke Goss) en ZigZag (2002) *Michael Hausen (Robin Dunne) Niñera por accidente: La historia continúa (2001) *Maurice "Momo" (Michel Muller) en Un policía francés en Japón (2001) *Joe Elliott (Orlando Seale) en Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) *Joe Therrian (Alan Cumming) en Fiesta de aniversario (2001) *Austin (Eric Christian Olsen) en No es otra tonta película americana (2001) *Frank (Barclay Hope) en Peligro en casa (2001) *Frank (Jesse Lenat) en Venomous (2001) *Peter (Christoph Waltz) en Rescatista de un criminal (2000) *Shonte Jr. Baileygates (Jerod Mixon) en Irene, yo y mi otro yo (2000) *Dexter (Guy Torry) en Los 70's (2000) *Terry Donager (Robert Downey Jr.) en Blanco y negro (1999) *Sang (Ken Leung) en Una pareja explosiva (1998) *David Veltri (Steve Buscemi) en El cantante de bodas (1998) *Curtis Webb (Tim Guinee) en Blade: Cazador de vampiros (1998) *Miller (Curtis Armstrong) en Guardianes del orden (1998) *Gabriel (Brad Rowe) en Un beso en Hollywood (1998) *Asesor Thomas Lee (Spencer Garrett) en Avión presidencial (1997) *Joe "Pinball" Parker (Dave Chappelle) en Con Air: Riesgo en el aire (1997) *Dewey Todd (John Franklin), Padre de Sally y Dr. Daniels (Richard Minchenberg) en La torre del terror (1997) *Cenizero "Zero" (Shawn Wayans) en No seas una amenaza para el Sur del Centro, al beber tu licor en el vecindario (1996) *Billy Lomis (Skeet Ulrich) en Scream (1996) (doblaje original) *John Hayes (Peter Gallagher) en Último recurso (1996) *Pandillero #1 (Anthony Thomas), Taxista árabe (Aasif Mandvi) y Felix Little (John C. Vennema) en Duro de matar: La venganza (1995) *Dr. Santiago (Reg E. Cathey) en Seven (1995) (doblaje original) *Chuck (Matt Winston) en La nueva pesadilla de Wes Craven (1994) *Glenn Johnson (Chris O'Donnell) en Cielo azul (1994) *Sgto. Larvell Jones (Michael Winslow) en Locademia de policía 7 (1994) *Stephens (Alan Ruck) en Máxima velocidad (1994) *Richard Reeves y Senador Paul Simon en Dave (1993) (redoblaje) *Julian Russell (Isaac Mizrahi) y Voces adicionales en Por amor o por dinero (1993) *Policía joven (Jason Rainwater), Hubert Bartholomew Smith (Pete Antico), Narcotraficante (Anthony Johnson) y Comisario en Arma mortal 3 (1992) *Daniel (Scot Anthony Robinson) en Malcolm X (1992) *Agente de Servicio Secreto (William Greer) en JFK (1991) *Marino (Robert Knepper) en Renegades (1989) *Casey (Nick Dimitri) y Director de la planta (Jim Beaver) en Turner & Hooch (1989) *Julius Gaw (Vincent Craig Dupree) en Viernes 13 parte 8: Jason toma Manhattan (1989) *Poeta (Kelly Connell) en Coctel (1988) (redoblaje) *Sgto. Chad Copeland (Scott Thomson) en Locademia de policía 4 (1987) *Gary Wallace (Anthony Michael Hall) en Ciencia loca (1985) *Hull Barret (Michael Moriarty) en El jinete pálido (1985) (2ª versión) *Cochero (Danny Stone) en Los cazafantasmas (1984) (redoblaje/DVD) *Two-Bit Matthews (Emilio Estevez) en Los rebeldes (1983) *Oficial John Davis (David Soul) en Magnum .44 (1973) (redoblaje) *Chico González (Reni Santoni) en Harry el Sucio (1971) (Netflix) *Leeland Stamper (Michael Sarrazin) en Casta invencible (1970) *Soldado de la marina #4 en Capitán Phillips *Jimmy / Amigo en bar en El hombre de la casa *Ladrón en callejón en Asalto al tren del dinero *Turco en En la cima de la libertad *Sr. Mimms en El forastero *Voces adicionales en Una loca en la corte del Rey Arturo *Voces adicionales en No somos ángeles *Voces adicionales en New York, New York *Voces adicionales en Transformers *Voces adicionales en Desde mi cielo *Voces adicionales en Terreno salvaje *Voces adicionales en Hada por accidente *Voces adicionales en Las ligas mayores *Voces adicionales en Operación Elefante *Voces adicionales en La canción de Brian *Voces adicionales en Historia policiaca *Voces adicionales en El solista *Voces adicionales en Puños de honra (3ª versión) *Voces adicionales en Mandie y la Navidad olvidada *Voces adicionales en Exorcismo en el Vaticano Películas animadas Frank Welker *Fred Jones en Scooby-Doo! y Kiss: El misterio del Rock and Roll (2015) *Fred Jones en Scooby-Doo! La locura del monstruo lunar (2015) *Fred Jones en Scooby-Doo y el Frankenmonstruo (2014) *Fred Jones en Scooby-Doo! Misterio en la lucha libre (2014) *Fred Jones en Scooby-Doo! Miedo al escenario (2013) *Fred Jones en Scooby-Doo! y la Máscara de Fabulman (2013) *Fred Jones en Scooby-Doo! Estrella del circo (2012) David Schwimmer *Melman en Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos (2012) *Melman en Madagascar 2 (2008) *Melman en Madagascar (2005) Danny Mann *Sparky en Aviones *Sparky en Aviones 2: Equipo de rescate Otros *Hombre en la camioneta de Pizza Planeta / Soldado herido / Voz en anuncio de TV en Toy Story *Oficial Lester en Monster House *Rafael en Las Tortugas Ninja *Jimmy y Narración en Todos contra los Ed's *Joey en Tom y Jerry y el anillo mágico *David Sorenson en Daria: ¿Ya llegó el otoño? *Fernandez en Las aventuras de Tintín *Fiver en Hazel: El príncipe de los conejos *Doctor Gouache en South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (versión de Warner Bros.) *Voces adicionales en El fantástico Sr. Zorro *Voces adicionales en Open Season: Amigos salvajes *Voces adicionales en Hotel Transylvania 2 *Zanahorias de supermercado (Cuento 5) en 12 pequeños cuentos navideños Cortos/Especiales animados Tony Sampson *Eddy en Cartoon Cartoons *Eddy en Biografía Toon *Eddy en No aceptes sustitutos *Eddy / Coraje (Marty Grabstein) en Ciudad Cartoon Network Keenan Christenson *Jimmy en Una Blanca Eddy-Navidad *Jimmy en Un Empalagoso Día de San Valentín *Jimmy en Llorando de Miedo *Jimmy / Sr. Sol en Ahí Vien-Ed, Ahí Vien-Ed David Schwimmer *Melman en Madly Madagascar: La pócima del amor *Melman en Feliz Madagascar Otros *Fred Jones (Frank Welker) en Cartoon Network 20° Aniversario Videojuegos *Prey - Aaron Ingram (Walton Goggins) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados - Shiryu de Dragón / Siegfried de Dubhe Alpha / Skeletons *Lego Dimensions - Fred Jones (Frank Welker) *World of Warcraft - Nathanos clamañublo Películas de anime Tōru Furuya *Yamcha en Dragon Ball: La leyenda de Shenlong *Yamcha en Dragon Ball: La Princesa Durmiente En El Castillo Embrujado *Yamcha en Dragon Ball: Una Aventura Mística *Yamcha en Dragon Ball Z: La batalla más grande del mundo está por comenzar *Yamcha en Dragon Ball Z: Los rivales más poderosos *Yamcha en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses Keiichi Nanba *Karl Heinz Scheneider en Supercampeones: El reto europeo *Karl Heinz Scheneider en Supercampeones: La venganza *Karl Heinz Scheneider en Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana Hirotaka Suzuoki *Shiryu de Dragón en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (Redoblaje) *Shiryu de Dragón en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo Otros *Shiryu de Dragón en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario *Seto Kaiba en Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz *Kai en Akira *Ishikawa en Ghost in the Shell: Espectro virtual *Lawrence III en Pokemon: El Poder de Uno *Ralph Mellow / Al Jones / Víctor Clifford / Entrenador Brian en Supercampeones: El reto europeo *Ralph Mellow / Al Jones / Víctor Clifford / Entrenador Brian en Supercampeones: La venganza *Ralph Mellow / Al Jones / Víctor / Víctor Clifford / Riggo en Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana *Ralph Mellow / Víctor Clifford / Riggo en Supercampeones: La selección mundial juvenil Series de televisión Chris Carmack *Luke Ward en O.C. Vidas ajenas *Geoff Johns en Smallville Kirk Acevedo *Miguel Alvarez en OZ *Sargento Joseph "Joe" Toye en Band of Brothers Matthew Fox *Frank Taylor en Haunted *Charlie Salinger (2da voz) en La familia Salinger (temps. 3-6) Otros *Billy Soto (Laz Alonso) en Los misterios de Laura *Will Tippin (Bradley Cooper) en Alias *Dwight White (Nick von Esmarch) en Nikki *Craig Baker (Mikey Day) en Kath y Kim *Decano Jack Hess (Eric Mabius) en O.C. Vidas ajenas *Mike Hannigan (Paul Rudd) en Amigos *Richard "Risky" (Mike Estime) en Todos odian a Chris *Martin Keamy (Kevin Durand) en Lost (2008, 2010) *Luke en Nina y las neuronas *Ian Quinn (David Conrad) / Jim Morita (Kenneth Choi) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (versión Disney/Marvel) *Rick Stage (Andrew W. Walker) en El diario de Molly *Voces adicionales en Walker, Texas Ranger *Moncho en Bananas en pijamas *Cole Deschanel (Eddie Cibrian) en Sunset Beach *Raymond (Ray Romano) en Everybody Loves Raymond *Nathan (Keith Robinson) en Nuestra generación *Jazz (Jazzy Jeff) en El príncipe del rap en Bel Air *Dr. Greg Pratt (Mekhi Phifer) en E.R. Sala de urgencias *Bradbury (Jason McKinnon) en El señor Young *Bright Abbot (Chris Pratt) en Everwood *Casey Gant (Jonathan Bennett) en Veronica Mars *Michael Kelso (Ashton Kutcher) en El show de los 70s *Michael Kelso de 14 años (Ethan Peck) en El show de los 70 (2 episodios) *Archibaldo (voz actual), Oscar el gruñón (voz actual) en Plaza Sésamo *Nate (Lou Diamond Phillips) en Spin City *Ricky, Chip, Doctor en Drake & Josh *Bob Rickman / Paul Hayden / Guardaespalda de Edge / Dexter McCallum (joven) en Smallville *Jeffrey en Close to Home *Adam, Voces adicionales en Hechiceras *Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen *Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami *Voces adicionales en CSI: Nueva York *Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire *Voces adicionales en Haters Back Off Telenovelas brasileñas Gabriel Braga Nunes *Augusto Neves Marcondes en Terra Nostra *Victor Victório en El beso del vampiro *Gilberto en Las cariocas *Leonardo "Léo" Brandão en Insensato corazón *Paulo en El Canto de la Sirena Marcelo Faria *Ronildo en Amazonia *Robson en Belleza pura *Coronel Eleutério (joven) en Ciudad Paraíso *Guillermo en Escrito en las estrellas Fábio Assunção *Edu en Corazón de estudiante *Renato Mendes en Celebridad *Daniel Bastos en Paraíso tropical *Pablo en Las brasileñas Felipe Camargo *Julian en Alma gemela *Sidney en Cobras y lagartos *Duque Petrus en Cuento encantado Floriano Peixoto *Xavier Fernandez en El sabor de la pasión *Tony en América Caco Ciocler *Murilo en India, una historia de amor *Dr. Luís Camillo en La cura Leonardo Bricio *Alexandre en Puerto de los Milagros *Ulises Sardinha en El color del pecado Otros *Braz Canoeiro (Maurício Gonçalves) en Hermanos Coraje *Pitoco (Marcelo Brou) en El clon *Diogo (Rodrigo Santoro) en Mujeres apasionadas *Bernardo (Douglas Simon) en Páginas de la vida *Gabriel (André Fusko) en La esclava Isaura *John (Michel Bercotvich) en Dinosaurios y robots *Geraldo (Sergio Menezes) en Encantadoras Miniseries *Pollux (Craig Kelly) en Helena de Troya Dirección de doblaje *Ed, Edd y Eddy (temp. 3) *Coraje, el perro cobarde *Popolocrois Estudios y empresas de doblaje *AB Grabaciones *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *C2 Media *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Intertrack *KiteTeam *LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Mystic Sound *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes *Producciones Salgado *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *SISSA *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. *Taller Acústico S.C. Televisión nacional *Corona de lágrimas *La mujer del vendaval (capítulos 159, 161, 162 y 163) *La mesa del saber *Platanito Show *Guerra de chistes *La que no podía amar *Ni contigo ni sin ti *Hermanos y detectives *Los simuladores *Adictos *Vecinos *XHDRBZ *Los perplejos *Hospital El Paisa *STANDparados (Distrito Comedia) (2014) *Sabadazo Otros *La rosa de Guadalupe (varios episodios) **José (episodio: "El monstruo del portón negro") (2017) **Artemio Pérez (episodio: "Esclava") (2017) **Ramón (episodio: "Tres destinos") (2016) **Juan (episodio: "Cómo olvidarte") (2016) **Agustín (episodio: "El juego de la cacería; MonsterballGo") (2016) **Julio (episodio: "Fito, el payasito") (2015) **Donato (episodio: "Una flor que jamás se marchita") (2015) **Marcos Gómez (episodio: "La ambición") (2015) **Estudillo (episodio: "Con m de miedo") (2014) **Felix (episodio: "Sin miedo de hablar") (2013) **Padre Tadeo (episodio: "Lo que dicta el corazón") (2012) **Profe Servando (episodio: "Aguas locas: la bebida de los pobres") (2011) **Dr. Martínez (episodio: "Nuestra primera Navidad feliz") (2010) Trivia *Bajo el sobrenombre de "El Coyote", Ricardo Mendoza se ha ido consagrando como uno de los mejores comediantes de México. Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA